danganronpa_camp_despairfandomcom-20200213-history
Eiichi Hayakawa
Appearance ''' Eiichi has green spiky hair that gets longer at the bottom. He has bangs that go down the center of his forehead. He also has a small green goatee. Eiichi's eyes are a bright baby blue color, and his eyebrows are angled to where he always looks angry. He has quite a pale complexion, and he has a longer torso and shorter legs. Eiichi's outfit is his old schools dark grey uniform jacket. On the back it states LHS, which is something he personally got imprinted on, as that is his bands initials. Underneath that he wears a light pinkish-red sweatshirt, the hood is tucked in instead of being over his uniform jacket. He also wears matching uniform dark grey dress pants with dark long green sneakers. '''Personality Eiichi is a temperamental teenager. He is an extreme hot head and is very argumentative, as he is stubborn and hates being wrong. All throughout the trials he argues with Aimi on how she's wrong about the culprits. He also gets very defensive if he's accused. Eiichi can also be quite moody towards everyone, this is only when he's overtired, usually. He will hit if he's angered to a point, however he says he'd never hit a woman no matter how angry he got. Eiichi is very protective of his loved ones and friends. His brother is a victim to constant bullying, so Eiichi would fight the kids who picked on his younger brother. He has also gotten into fights with another student Akio Kojima, The Ultimate Dodgeball Player. 'over '''Shikah Takahashi, The Ultimate Seamstress, '''who is Eiichi's girlfriend. He gets very defensive and yells a lot when any of his close friends are accused of murder, making him hard to deal with in the trials sometimes. Despite his attitude, Eiichi is a kind person, he cares about many people and grieves all throughout the Killing Game. He's quite chill and loves talking to people. He is also very humorous and can make almost everyone laugh or at least crack a smile. Eiichi is also very affectionate, giving the students hugs when they need it. His affection is shown the most with Shikah, as he is always seen holding her or being near her. He is very clingy, as well, especially to Shikah. Overall Eiichi is a very kind, energetic person, he also tends to talk loudly or yell when excited. He can also be very flirtatious, only to Shikah because he is very loyal to her. He also has a big abandonment issue, this developed after his mother left the family suddenly. When alone for long periods of time, Eiichi's moods get erratic and he will have bursts of sadness, anger etc. He has a very weak mental health, he doesn't take grieving very well, at all. The more deaths that occurs causes Eiichi to distance himself from everyone, afraid of getting close to someone and then losing them. '''Talent ' Ultimate Guitarist Eiichi's father, Eiiji Hayakawa was originally was the guitarist in his band, he taught his sons everything about playing it, and took them on tours to let them understand what if feels to be on tour. Ever since the age of 7, Eiichi has been playing the guitar. He went into many contests, it lost most from age 7-11, but when he turned 12 he got significantly better and could do fast solos that shocked many. When Eiichi was 13, his father retired from the band, even though he was still pretty young. He gave his role as guitarist to his son. He became even better at playing, and is now known as one of the best current guitarists. '''History Eiichi was born into a rather wealthy home, as his father was in the band LHighStorm. ''His father named his two sons with names similar to his, as he wanted them to live his legacy. He lived with his parents and younger brother, until when Eiichi was 5 and his brother was 3, their mother left with no reason, and never returned. Eiiji reported her missing, yet her whereabouts are still a mystery. From a young age, Eiichi was taught how to play guitar, it started with acoustic, then to electric and bass. All through his childhood he would compete in school talent contests, up until the age of 12, he has lost every one, but he got extremely good at doing fast solos, and it amazed judges, so he started winning more, not all the time, however. When EIichi turned 13, his father retired from being in the band, despite his younger age. He passed his legacy onto his son, and EIichi joined the band as the guitarist. This caused him to get quite popular in school, In 8th grade he met Shikah Takahashi when she walked in during his guitar rehearsal in the gym. They quickly became friends and soon developed feelings for each other. At the end of 8th grade, EIichi confessed to Shikah and she returned her feelings, so they started dating and even went to the same school together when they hit High School. This caused tension with his best friend Akio Kojima because he also liked Shikah. '''Relationships' Eii Hayakawa Eiichi is very close to his younger brother, Eii. When EIichi is home, the two of them are seen together, Eiichii teaches Eii how to play the guitar every day. Eii also looks up to his older brother, seeing him as the person he wants to be. EIichi is also extremely protective of him, as EIi consistently gets bullied in school for "Being too small" and when Eiichi found this out, he went to the kids and got into either verbal or physical fights. Eii is also who Eiichi picks as his "Closest person". Shikah Takahashi He loves Shikah very much, she's also his best friend. All throughout the Killing Game him and Shikah are very affectionate towards each other. Eiichi calls Shikah nicknames like "Baby" or "Doll". Whenever someone yells, accuses or is negative towards Shikah, he gets angry and aggressive. He is also very protective of her, this is shown in the trials that